Linked Turrets
The name may not sound too intimidating, but this weapon adds a whole new power to ships, and will rebalance combat away from fast ships. This weapon consists of three things: First, a ship, one that’s large enough to be able to use it (See the information below for that). Second, you will need to make a master turret. This is the turret you will be firing from. Put it somewhere where you can see, so you know what you’re shooting at! To make a master turret, make a normal turret, but instead of putting turret on the sign and right clicking, put turret and right click. Now your master turret is set up, and all you need to do is make your linked turrets. Now, the linked turrets are what will actually shoot. To make a linked turret, make a normal turret, but put turret on the sign. Right click the sign, and you’re all set. This means that you can just take your existing turrets and make them into linked turrets if you want to, but don’t worry, you can still use individual linked turrets just like regular turrets, so if you want to fire it on it’s own, just hop in and use it like a normal turret! To use your linked turrets, redetect your ship and then, while flying it, get in your master turret. When you click while in the master turret, your linked turrets will all fire in the direction you are clicking! Before you ask, your ship’s computer knows what it’s pointed at. So if you fire, and one of your turrets would shoot your own ship, then the computer doesn’t fire that turret. This means that if some of your turrets would hit your ship, but some of them wouldn’t, the ones that will fire fine will still fire. Additionally, turrets that tried to fire but couldn’t won’t count towards your maximum turrets to fire, so if your ship can support 4 linked turrets, and two of the ones it tries to fire would shoot your own ship, it will keep looking through your linked turrets until it finds two more that it can fire. This means that putting more than the maximum of linked turrets on your ship, in various places, can be a good idea, so that you’re always getting the most firepower you can! On to the important information: How many linked turrets will my ship fire? There are a few categories: Combat (Gunship, Cruiser, Dreadnought, Warp Dreadnought, Flag Dreadnought) – These ships can fire 1 linked turret per 200 blocks. Ex. I have a 1000 block cruiser, I can fire 5 linked turrets. Fast (Courier, Interceptor, Pursuer, Corvette): 10000 blocks (A.K.A, You can’t use linked turrets on these ships!) Regular Ground Vehicles (Speeder, skiff, barge) 1 linked turret per 200 blocks. This means that your non-combat land vehicle has the same per-block firepower as a space vehicle. Combat Land Vehicles (Tank, Warmachine) 1 linked turret per 100 blocks. That’s right, land combat vehicles have the most linked turrets per block out of any class vehicle. Your gunboat of a tank is now more possible that you thought!) Everything else: If your ship class was not mentioned above, then you get 1 linked turret every 400 blocks. If I have a 1200 block freighter, I get 3 linked turrets, as opposed to a fast ship’s 1 regular turret. That means that combat couriers are now weaker in firepower than even lowly freighters! Even fast combat ships only get 1 turret, so you will have to use your cannons! Category:Ship Weapons